Hyuuga Hinata
by IliiterateFool
Summary: Coming to Ouran High School to learn how to be a proper heir was on the list of things to do. Not get mixed up in the dramatic Host Club and fall in love. HinataX?
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone, today we have a new student from a very prestigious family. I would appreciate it if you treated her with a lot of respect and show her around. This school is very large and advanced, so she might be lost and confused," the teacher said dully, as if he had rehearsed and repeated this line countless of times by himself. "And I don't want any of you incompetent fools," glares were directed at the Hiitachin twins, "to mess this up. Understand?"

Silence.

"UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes!" The class chorused, half of them rolling their eyes.

"Good. You can come in now, Hyuuga-san."

A meek young girl stepped into the extravagant classroom. If anyone could describe the girl, it was doll-like. She was five feet and three inches—just a little bit taller than the average Japanese girl. Dark blue tresses were tied into a thick braid (leaves and twigs occasionally in part of them) had stopped in the middle of her back, and straight across bangs framed her heart-shaped face; large pupil-less white eyes with a tint of light blue or lavender (depending on the lighting) seemed to bore into the students. Pink colored lips were formed into a thin line that made a huge contrast with her porcelain-like skin covered in dirt. The most interesting thing was that the sailor uniform (not of the school) she wore was ripped and dirtied at the skirt, and it revealed her legs covered in band-aids and bandages and tattered shoes. "Ummm…H-hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinata," she greeted softly, attempting to smile. It didn't turn out so great.

"You're kidding me. That's the Hyuuga's corporation heir? That's pathetic. Not only does she look like a freak, but she dresses like one too!" Indeed, the Hyuugas were the most respected in the world. They were called "the elites of the elites" and they rarely partnered up with anyone. They didn't need any other companies to enhance their wealth. To know that the almighty powerful Hyuugas that built up a reputation of taking any other corporation's riches with just a snap of their fingers having a pathetic heir that dressed in rags was just _shameful _and downright_ embarrassing_.

"Quiet! Have some respect for your new classmate!" The teacher barked, glaring at the student. "Hyuuga-sama, are you okay?"

"She gets the special treatment too? What about us? We're just as rich as she is!"

Hinata grimaced, trying to shake off the hurt feelings. "It's fine sensei. Just treat me equally like everyone else."

"Okay then. The empty seat in front of the twin on the end of the row will be yours. Hikaru, be kind to her." While Hinata headed to her own seat, she heard a come from up front, "Alright everyone, take out your textbook and turn to chapter ninety-four and section twenty-seven." Why did she have a sense of foreboding that she was going to fail the test coming up? Sitting in her seat, she pulled out a random notebook and stared at the board in a dazed manner as the teacher continued to scribble kanji on it. She tried deciphering it but gave up after a while. _I'll figure it out once I get the textbook and just read about it._

When it was during the break time, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up to see, "Haruhi-chan! S-Since when did you go to this school?" Out of pure instincts, her face heated up and she stuttered in embarrassment.

Haruhi smiled warmly towards the older girl, "I got a scholarship. Tell you the truth, I didn't know that you would transfer here in the middle of the school year. I thought you would still be attending public school. Your mom didn't want you to attend a "snobby" school like this to begin with, so you dad always abided by her wishes."

"A-Ah. Well my dad thought it would be best to come to this school to learn how to be a true heir," Hinata continued to smile, ignoring the pang of hurt she felt building inside of her. How her father thought she still wasn't worthy enough to be considered an heir to the Hyuuga family was always a burden to her. "Although…" Her eyes darted everywhere and she sighed deeply, shoulders slumping in depression. "I miss public school a lot. The people there were a lot nicer, more polite, and they had better manners too."

"You'll get used to it. There are some really nice people here though if you find the right ones," Haruhi replied, patting her shoulders lightly.

"I hope so."

"By the way, what happened to you on your way to school? You never came to class looking you got attacked by a dog before."

"Actually, I did g-get attacked by a d-dog," she said, poking her index fingers together nervously.

"…Your life is really tough."

"I know…"

Whilst they continued their conversation and caught up with each other, Hikaru and Kaoru watched them from behind and listened in out of pure curiosity.

"What do you think about this?" Kaoru asked, tilting his head.

Hikaru grinned, "Things will be a lot more interesting with her around."

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for me to come to the Host Club?" Hinata questioned, worried. What if they didn't like her? What if they thought she was just another freak and kick her out of the club? That would make her feel even worse about herself than before. She was already harassed and belittled by all of her classmates and half of the school, she didn't need it even more. Instead, she needed someone to boost up her self-esteem by just one compliment. It was selfish and greedy, she knew. Yet she still craved for someone else's approval and understanding.

"I'm sure. If not, I'll just beat them," Haruhi said jokingly, in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Ha." It didn't work. Opening the door, red petals of roses flew towards them and landed in Hinata's slightly bushy hair filled with twigs and leaves. Great. _I don't look like I belong in a garden at all. Nope, _Hinata thought bitterly, slouching. "I think...It's b-best if I just leave for today."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and picked one of off of her. "Sorry, you'll have to get used to that." Pulling her inside, the older girl couldn't help but notice five handsome guys—a blonde in touch with his feminine side, homosexual looking twins, a robot, and a potential stalker, and uhh...she looked down at the young blonde child standing in front of her, peering at her with his large brown eyes. Okay, so maybe there was one child. Stepping back, Hinata hid behind Haruhi and peered out over the shoulders in a shy manner. "Everyone, this is my friend Hyuuga Hinata. Please be nice to her."

"H-Hello."

Everyone exchanged confused glances, "Hyuuga?"

Tamaki forced Hinata to come out of her hiding spot and pulled her to the middle, circling around her like a panther. "Hyuuga? My dear sweet daughter, are you sure you're not mistaking this commoner for the high prestigious heir?"

"First of all, I'm not your daughter. Second of all, no. Look at her eyes, or ask Hikaru and Kaoru. They were in class with me when she was introduced. Last but not least, I went to middle school with her, so I know she's the heir of the corporation."

"It's true," the twins agreed simultaneously, raising their hands.

"BUT SHE LOOKS LIKE A COMMONER!" Kyouya slapped Tamaki in the head. "OW! What was that for daddy?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and stated, "Don't be rude to Hyuuga-san. It doesn't matter how she dresses, she's still part of them."

"Haha, right. My apologies Hyuuga-san, I wasn't trying to be rude or anything. It's just that you look a lot different from my—"

"Expectations," Hinata ended sadly. "I know. T-That's what a lot of people tell me."

Tamaki felt a feeling of guilt struck him and he smiled nervously, "It's true! But you're still err, a very beautiful young lady!"

"R-Really?"

Honey jumped in, "Yeah! Your eyes are really pretty too! Right Takashi?"

"Ah."

"That's his way of saying yes!" Hunny exclaimed, eyes gleaming with happiness.

Hinata felt..._touched _by the compliments given to her. Throughout the whole day, everyone looked down on her and insulted her. Someone besides Haruhi finally approved of her, and she was happy. She smiled widely, her face brightening up, "Thank you! I r-really appreciate it!"

"So tell me, why do you look like you got attacked by a pair of rabid dogs?" Kyouya mused, scribbling in his notebook while talking. What a fucking multi-tasker!

"I uhh...I actually d-did get attacked by d-dogs..." she muttered.

"I see. Did it ever occur to your father that he could send you here by a limo?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion, "Why would he do that? It's c-cheaper to just walk."

Everyone, with the exception of Haruhi, stared at her in shock or amazement. "OH! MY POOR DAUGHTER! HAVING A DADDY WITH A LOT OF MONEY YET FUNCTIONING LIKE A COMMONER! COME HERE AND LET ME SHOW YOU THE WAY OF LIVING LIKE A QUEEN!" Tamaki cried, pulling her into a sympathetic hug. "FIRST WE'LL START BY CHANGING YOUR LOOKS!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

They saluted him, "Yes sir!" Grabbing Hinata by the wrist, they dragged her far far away to hell. Or the changing room.

"Kyoya, contact the hair dresser! Mori-senpai, go to the infirmary and bring a lot of wash clothes and to clean her!"

"What about me Tama-chan?" Honey asked excitedly, standing on the tip of his toes.

"Honey-senpai..." Tamaki paused. "Please go have some cake."

"..."

Haruhi grunted, "Why do I have a feel like this seems familiar?"

* * *

"Are you done changing?"

Hinata struggled with the puffy yellow dress and resisted crying out of frustration. "A-Almost!" Finally finishing, she looked into the mirror and jumped up in surprise. "I-Is this really me? I look w-weird." Her braid were undone and it was clean of any split ends, and thinned out making it looked soft and silky. Her skin basically glowed after it was cleansed, and the (ugly) uniform brought out her curvy body and concealed her scars. "I w-wonder what they would think."

"Hina-chan! Are you done yet?"

_Well, I can't hide forever. _Grabbing the curtains, she pulled it to the side and stepped out.

"D-Do I look okay?" She twiddled with her soft hands, waiting for their reply. Noticing the silence, her lips curved downward. "I k-knew it. I do look weird."

"You're still saying that?" Hikaru said, appearing on her right said with a smirk.

Kaoru appeared on her left with the same expression, "You look nice for a change."

"Be confident of yourself," they ended.

Her face heated up and she was too stunned to say anything, instead opting to for a nod.

"You look super cute! Right Takashi?"

"Ah."

Tamaki laughed and picked her up by the waist, swinging her around and almost hitting Kyouya if he hadn't ducked. "My daughter is beautiful!" Once he set her down, she scuffled over to Haruhi and held onto the other girl for her life.

"It's okay, you'll get used to him."

"R-Really?"

"Honestly? No."

"That's mean!"

"It's the truth."

Hinata quirked a smile and checked the time, dense to the watchful eye of Ootori Kyouya. She gasped, "S-Sorry everyone! I have to go now or else my d-dad will punish me. I'll s-see you tomorrow! T-thank you for everything!" Bowing, she ran out of the room with a quick speed, hair flying everywhere with the bottom of the dress being pulled up above her knees.

_Hyuuga Hinata really doesn't act like a noblewoman,_ Kyouya noted. _Very interesting._

* * *

**Flower Devil: Okay, so there's been a major change to the original. So I kept the original one up in case anyone liked that one better than this one. Personally, I liked this one better, but I'm still not satisfied with it. Reviews are, of course, very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hinata-sama, you look very lovely today!"_

"T-thank you."

"_Hinata-sama, my father would love to meet you!"_

"_My father too Hyuuga-sama!" _

"_We would love for you to visit us at our party!" _

Hinata sighed and dawdled out, "I w-will have to talk to my f-family about this. I will see what I can do. Thank you for the offer though. I a-appreciate it." They all giggled and exhaled in a dreamy motion. She frowned. Ever since the Host Club had changed her looks, her popularity had escalated quickly within the rich school. It had been a good, yet bad thing since plenty of fake people attached themselves to her hip. She couldn't even use the rest room unless she had a distraction. Damn nosy rich people. She rolled her eyes. _I miss public school. Nobody really knew who I was._

"Hinata-sama."

Her blue hair swayed as she craned her neck to look up at another male student. Bright green eyes pierced through her, and messy dark ebony hair framed the young man's chiseled face. Hinata's prissy mood disappeared immediately, and she smiled softly at her personal butler, "Taro-kun, what are you doing here?"

Taro patted her head placidly. "Hiashi-sama told me to come here to take care of you." He directed a sharp glare to the group sucking up to her. He held a hand up, "If you are only talking to Hinata-sama for her high political position, I suggest you stay out of the way and leave her alone. She has enough on her mind as it is." They all turned red in the face from embarrassment or anger, glaring at him. Taro rolled his eyes and tugged her away from them.

"T-Taro-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, mortified at his words.

A small grin tugged at his lips. "You're happy, don't deny it. You hate being near a crowd of stuck up snobs." She pouted. He checked his watch. "Class is about to start in five minutes. I'll be in the staff room if you need me. Hiashi-sama told me to make sure that I signed you up for the martial arts club to prove how superior our fighting style is." Taro snorted and rolled his eyes. "Be careful, okay?"

"Un. Thank you." He gave a languid wave and hurried off to the staffroom. A small smile was on Hinata's face, and it disappeared quickly when she felt two heavy weights on each side of her shoulder. "Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun?" Her face flushed red in embarrassment, and they smirked, nuzzling their cheeks against hers teasingly. "U-umm, c-c-can—you uhh…." She was starting to feel nauseous.

"What's the matter Hinata-chan?" Kaoru asked, feigning a worried tone.

Hikaru did the same on the opposite side of her, "Are you okay?"

"You're really red," they completed together, sniggering in amusement.

"Err...W-well, I—" Oh gosh, this was just downright torture. Ever since they found out that she was not capable of dealing with flirting directed at her, they made it their job to tease her every day. Her reactions always entertained them greatly, and in Hikaru's opinion, it was just plain adorable. Of course, she didn't need to know that. Mainly due to the fact that Hinata would freak out and avoid him like a plague.

The twins were pulled off of Hinata immediately. "Honestly guys, can't you see that you're bothering her? Geeze." Haruhi sighed deeply, crossing her arms. "It's a miracle that she hasn't snapped at you two yet."

"She can't because she loves us!" Kaoru chuckled.

"Right Hi-na-ta-chan~?"

Hinata's throat dried up when they peered at her with a devilish grin, and she ended up nodding against her own will. "Y-Yeah." The bell then rang. "O-Oh look! Class is starting! Time to get to my umm…" She cowered under their stares and squeaked out, "Seat! I'll see you there! Bye!" Hinata ducked her head and rushed off to their classroom, tripping over the ends of her yellow dress every once in a while.

Haruhi exhaled in frustration, strands of loose brown hair flying to the side. "Must you really mess with her? You know she has self-esteem issues."

"Can't help it, " Hikaru muttered, shrugging. "Her reaction's just…cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah. Like a small bunny. Right Kaoru?"

Kaoru agreed, knowing fully well that his older brother was developing a tiny crush on the Hyuuga female. After all, not once had the Hyuuga attempted to rape him, or showed romantic interest to any of the Host Club. And because of her social status, and the how she acted like a commoner, she definitely intrigued Hikaru. Kaoru hummed, "Of course. But she reminds me of a tomato more. Like when her face goes red."

Haruhi felt a sense of foreboding fill her with their response.

_Something bad is going to happen._

* * *

Hinata ducked her head and lowered her petite body in her chair, trying to make her frame disappear. The past two hours, she felt like she was being watched by someone. It frightened her, but perhaps she was overreacting. Right? It could probably just be nothing. She should check, just in case. Breathing in some air, she exhaled and took a tiny peek over her shoulders quickly and saw—

Hikaru staring at her intently with his topaz colored eyes.

They locked eyes with each other. He grinned, waving coolly and not the least bit perturbed about being caught in the act. The act of staring at the one and only Hyuuga Hinata of course.

Hinata's face flushed bright red and she turned around quickly, ducking her head down to glance at her textbooks while the teacher wrote on the board constantly. The only thing heard in the classroom was the sound of the board being scratched with chalk. _Wait a minute_…Hinata frowned and put a hand to her ears, hearing a person's erratic heartbeat mix in with the screeching of the chalk. Lifting both hands, she covered her ears with her palms. Odd…It was her heartbeat.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru whispered, breath hitting against the surface of Hinata's earlobe.

"Eek!" She squeaked and whipped her head around furiously, eyes wide with panic and lips parted.

_How adorable, _Hikaru thought to himself. He pinched her cheeks when she kept giving him a frightened look, also wondering how her skin was so naturally smooth. She snapped out of it and slapped his hands away gently, attempting to scoot further away from him.

_How did his table get so close to me? _Hinata quirked a, tiny nervous smile. "I-Is there anything you need from me H-Hiitachin-san?"

"Mmm. Just bored," Hikaru said nonchalantly. _AWWW!_ She even called him by his last name. How cute. Girls normally had no manners in the modern day so they skipped the formalities. "Entertain me."

"B-But…" Her pink lips began quivering. "…Sensei is t-teaching, and I can't be—"

"HYUUGA!"

Hinata flinched and returned her attention to the teacher immediately, cowering underneath the teacher's fearful glare. "Y-yes?"

The teacher scowled. "Detention after school. Be there." Half of the class began snickering, while the other half sent her their condolences through a few sympathetic smiles.

Hinata's shoulders sagged and she nodded reluctantly. "Y-Yes sensei."

_Ahh…Father is going to kill me. _

"Wait a minute sensei!" Everyone whipped their heads over to Hikaru—whom stared at the teacher with a blank expression. "I was the one talking to Hinata. I needed help on problem number fifteen."

"Well why didn't you have ask me?"

"You were teaching."

"And?"

"I didn't want to interrupt and be rude." Hikaru gave him a, "Are you fucking stupid?" expression before promptly sticking out his tongue.

"Well Hiitachin, if you had paid attention to my rules in the beginning of the years, you would understand that questions for things you can't comprehend would be saved till the end of class. That way I can help you with it."

He shrugged. "Oops."

"Detention for you too Hiitachin. Make sure you pay attention to the lesson fully that way you won't be asking another student for help. Hyuuga, you're free to go." The teacher turned his back on them and began writing on the board again.

"Wait a minute! Hiitachin-san was just—"

Hikaru leaned over his table and slapped his hand over her mouth. "Shhh! It's okay, I'll be fine at detention! It won't be my first time." He removed his hand when he saw her pale face turning into a dark shade of red. He chuckled lowly. "Sorry."

Hinata coughed quietly, and shook her head. "I-It's fine. T-Thank you for taking the blame…Is it r-really okay though?"

The older twin didn't know what overcame him, but he nodded patted her head and resumed his cheerful façade. "Don't worry about it! Detention is nothing!"

"O-Oh…"

Kaoru glanced at Hikaru knowingly, a frown marring his identical face. It was a lie. Despite all of the trouble they have gotten in, they never had detention._ Ever._

_Hyuuga Hinata, just what are you doing to my brother?_

As for Haruhi?_ Ah, I hope lunch is going to be good today._

"Where's Hikaru and Kaoru?" Tamaki asked, flailing around the Host Club room in boredom. His subordinates hadn't shown up the past half hour, and he was getting quite worried. "Mommy! Where are they! What if they got kidnapped by a group of fan girls, and they decided to pull them behind the scenes and do the naughty? Or what if they fall in a black hole? Or what if Hikaru picks up a Death Note and decides to write down my name? What should we do?"

Kyouya sighed and set stopped typing in his laptop. "They are serving detentions right now. Give them another fifteen minutes, and they will arrive."

"Detention?" Honey and Tamaki chorused together.

"Yes. Detention."

"But they never get detentions!" Honey exclaimed, furrowing his blonde eyebrows. "Right Takashi?"

"Ah." In his language, it meant, "WHO THE FUCK CARES?" But no, seriously, it was just the silent man's way of agreeing.

"Why would they get a detention?" Tamaki mumbled to himself.

"It was because of the Hyuuga girl," Kyouya stated.

Haruhi sent Kyouya a reprimanding glare, "It was not because of Hinata-chan."

"Oh? Would you care to delve into the topic?"

"Hikaru was the one that got Hinata-chan in trouble. I guess he had a guilty conscience and decided to take responsibility of his actions. Knowing Kaoru, he didn't want to leave Hikaru alone, so he wanted to keep Hikaru company in case he gets bored," Haruhi explained, crossing her arms. She disliked the way Kyouya seemed to make Hinata out to be the bad person.

"Why would Hikaru take the blame over something so trivial though?" Yes, Hikaru has played a lot of crude pranks on people before. Although the common reaction to be expected from him was just a raucous laughter of amusement. It was rare to see Hikaru own up for his own actions. Kyouya scribbled the new data into his notebook. Interesting.

"Maybe he likes her?" Honey chimed in.

"What? Hikaru liking my daughter? PREPOSTEROUS!" Tamaki exclaimed, shaking his head.

"She's not your daughter," Haruhi commented, rolling her eyes.

"OF COURSE SHE IS!"

"Oh Usa-chan! Don't you think this cake is spectacular? I do too!"

"…."

Kyouya sighed. He really needed to stop hanging out with a group of weirdoes.

* * *

"You like her."

Hikaru's eyebrows twitched, and he glared at his twin. "I do not."

"Yes you do. Admit it. You like her," Kaoru stated, amused.

"I do not like her. She's just really amusing to talk too. That's it," Hikaru stated firmly, crossing her arms over his chest. He huffed, and to anyone else, it would seem like he was throwing an angry temper tantrum. To Kaoru though, he knew that his older brother was pouting like a little child. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what's so special about her," Kaoru said softly, adding a hint of a snide tone to see what Hikaru's reaction would be. Kaoru had nothing against Hinata. "So she's rich like us? Who cares? She's just a short midget with weird eyes—"

"Hyuuga does _not _have_ weird eyes_." Hikaru's eyes flashed with a tiny annoyance before he realized that he fell into a trap Kaoru laid out for him. Blood rushed up to his cheeks, he glanced out the window and scowled. He tried correcting his mistake. "Her eyes are…cool."

Kaoru snorted. "Cool?" His brother was such a dork.

"Yeah! Her eyes are really wide in a cute way, and the thick eyelashes make it stand out. And at first glance, I thought she just had white pupiless eyes…but when you actually pay attention, her pupils are there but it's barely noticeable. The hint of lavender in it helps to point it out. It's…pretty cool."

"Hikaru. Why do you know the details of Hyuuga's eyes?"

"Shut up Kaoru."

* * *

**Flower Devil: All right, I know this is a really crappy update, but hey. I wanted to do it instead of leaving it with one chapter forever. And no, Hikaru is NOT IN LOVE with Hinata. He is just developing a tiny crush so far. As for Hinata, yes, she will be the stereotypical character is oblivious due to the fact that Hikaru scares her slightly.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciated it greatly. I'm glad you took your time to put in a few words or sentences. **


End file.
